parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Lowland Gorilla
The western lowland gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) is one of two subspecies of the western gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) that lives in montane, primary and secondary forests and lowland swamps in central Africa. It is the gorilla most often found/seen in zoos. The western lowland gorilla is the smallest subspecies of gorilla but nevertheless still a primate of exceptional size and strength. This species of gorilla exhibits pronounced sexual dimorphism. They possess no tails and have jet black skin along with coarse black hair that covers their entire body except for the face, ears, hands, and feet. The hair on the back and rump of males takes on a grey coloration and is also lost as they get progressively older. This coloration is the reason why older males are known as "silverbacks". Their hands are proportionately large with nails on all digits, similar to that of a human's, and very large thumbs. They have short muzzles, a prominent brow ridge, large nostrils, and small eyes and ears. Other features are large muscles in the jaw region along with broad and strong teeth. Among these teeth are strong sets of frontal canines, and large molars in the back of the mouth for grinding vegetables. A male standing erect can be 1.5–1.8 m (4 ft 11 in–5 ft 11 in) tall and weigh 140–270 kg (310–600 lb). According to the Guinness Book of World Records, the average male is 168 kg (370 lb) and stands upright at 163 cm (64 in). Males in captivity, however, are noted to be capable of reaching weights up to 275 kg (606 lb). Females stand 1.5 m (4 ft 11 in) tall and weigh half as much as males. Gallery Tarzan (1999) Gorillas.jpeg|Tarzan (1999) PPG Gorilla.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3348.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Animal Atlas Gorilla.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015)|link=Asian Elephant Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.31.12 PM.png Western Lowland Gorilla (KF).jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Bongo the Eastern Gorilla.png Nightmarish Gorilla.png What Do Pandas Orangutans Rhinoceroses Elephants and Gorillas Have In Common.png Miguel and the gorillas.png Zoobabu Gorilla.png WesternGorilla.jpg Class of 3000 Gorilla.png WNSB Gorilla.png Wild thornberrys gorillas.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1999-2004) Family Guy Gorillas.png Gorilla.png Muppetgorilla.jpg Dexter's Lab Gorilla.jpg Rugrats Gorillas.png Gorilla ZT.jpg TWT Gorilla.png Phineas and Ferb Gorilla.png PPG Reboot Gorilla.png Bada the Gorilla.jpg Gorilla.jpg Noah's Ark Hippopotamus.jpg Toto been scared by a Gorilla.jpeg Gabby_Gorilla.jpg Singing Gorillas.png SitBC Gorilla.png Totally Spies Gorilla.png Western-lowland-gorilla-sitting-on-a-branch.jpg Babar Gorilla.jpg Western-lowland-gorilla-baby-and-mama.jpg Mandrills Gorillas and Ring Tailed Lemurs.png Stanley Gorilla.png Gorillas2.png Georgeofthejungle7.jpg Gorilla agent.png Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 10.45.34 AM.png ASMB3 Africa.jpg Extinct vs Endangered.jpg 20181109 195003.jpg Ox-tales-s01e005-gorilla.jpg Ox-tales-s01e020-gorilla.jpg Ox-tales-s01e026-gorilla.jpg Ox-tales-s01e097-elephant-baboon-pig-rhino-hippo-gorilla-kangaroo-crocodile.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-gorilla-crane.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-gorilla.jpg ox-tales-s01e097-gorilla01.jpg ox-tales-s01e098-gorilla.jpg ox-tales-s01e100-gorilla.jpg ox-tales-s01e104-gorilla.jpg Gorilla Simpsons.jpg Eddie (Globehunters).png Star meets Western Gorilla.png 647BD702-21E6-4A69-8B3E-4B50426FDEFB.jpeg 05292255-845D-4229-8592-A8A04E143D2C.jpeg F25FF715-E086-47D7-8DEF-5298A0227513.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg LPZ Gorilla.png Africa-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) C6F5C277-3653-432C-9F0D-7AAB60D67C67.jpeg Also See *Western Gorilla Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Yoko, Jakamoko, Toto! Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals